Bonnie Rockwaller
, 18 est. | build = Slender but very curvy | hair = Brown, in a shoulder-length shag cut | eyes = Blue-Green | skin = Tanned | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives = Mrs. Rockwaller (mother) Connie Rockwaller (sister) Lonnie Rockwaller (sister) | friends = Tara Hope Jessica | loveinterests = Brick Flagg (seasons 1 - 3) Ron Stoppable (seasons 2 and 4) Señor Senior Junior (season 4) | pets | nemesis = Kim Possible Connie Rockwaller Lonnie Rockwaller | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Kirsten Storms }} Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School cheerleader classmate, and her archrival since at least middle school. She is voiced by Kirsten Storms. Physical Description Weight: 105 lbs (as given by Kim in Bonding, although this could've been just an estimate given by Kim). Family Bonnie's the youngest of three daughters, as she has two older ('way older' according to Bonnie) sisters named Connie and Lonnie (who may be fraternal twins), who always look down on her and talk down to her too. Her enthusiastic and kind-hearted mother is a source of consternation and embarrassment. It's unknown who's the father of the Rockwaller sisters, but it's entirely possible that the girls may have inherited their mean, stuck-up personalities from him. Personal History Bonnie and Kim have been cheerleading rivals since at least middle school, although it's possible that she may have known her and Ron since Kindergarten, because in Homecoming Upset, Ron mentioned that had called him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th-grade. But before that, in Ron Millionaire, she was mentioned as mean and abusive to Ron since middle school. Personality wise, she's a dismissive snob with a superiority complex towards people in general (mainly Kim, Ron, and their friends), which may have been caused by her sisters always looking down on her. She cultivates an ivory tower position at the top of their high school "food chain", and seems to keep it that way by dating Brick Flagg, Middleton High's star quarterback, because she considers it a status symbol. This is challenged by Kim's general popularity and Kim being the captain of their school cheerleading squad, the latter of which Bonnie wants and considers it humiliating to be playing second fiddle to anyone for anything. Relationships Brick Flagg had been her on-again/off-again boyfriend for several years until he could no longer stand her. In "Homecoming Upset", she started dating Senor Senior Junior and they remain together when the final episode of the series ends. She has taken a shine to the tweebs, because of their potential to embarrass Kim in public (although ironically Jim and Tim don't seem to like her that much). The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie is seen and mentioned through almost the entire series. Bonnie's rather cold to Ron but warms up to him and becomes his temporary "girlfriend" to reap the benefits of his new found wealth in "Ron Millionaire". But after his wealth is gone, she returns to treating him coldly. Most of the series, she refers to him, and even calls him a "loser," to his face. In Homecoming Upset, when she became the Homecoming Queen, and was dumped by Brick Flagg, she attached herself to Ron, who was named Homecoming King. She even kissed him, to shut hm up, when he began telling her his feelings for Kim. In short, he was the rebound guy, until she went on a mission with Team Possible, and met Senor Senior Junior. It was then love at first sight. She forms a posse with several other members of the MHS-cheerleading squad, notably Tara, Hope and Jessica, but they don't unilaterally support her crusade against Kim (unlike Bonnie, the rest of their classmates and teammates on the squad like Kim). Talents and Skills Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, although her skills are focused more towards dancing rather than combat, and she also has a talent for pushing all the right buttons and for faking sincerity at opportune times. Bonnie generally doesn't like hard work, although in Number One she put a lot of effort into becoming the Middleton High cheerleading captain, and in Hidden Talent she reveals to Kim that she had been taking twelve 'intensive' years of ballet and had worked really hard to win the school talent competition. Also in Number One, after Kim explained that hard work as cheer captain was only just beginning and Bonnie realized the responsibilites of actually being the squad captain, she began to have second thoughts about wanting to be the captain. Trivia * She shares the same first name with a character from the sitcom $h*! My Dad Says who apparently is played by Nicole Sullivan.﻿ * In the future segment of A Sitch in Time an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was an older Brick Flagg. Before that, in the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as a judge at the cheerleading tryouts when Kim first tried out for cheerleading. ** That indicates Bonnie may have been a cheerleader longer than Kim had been, which may be the reason why Bonnie feels that she should be the captain/have Kim's position in formations, thinking that she's more 'experienced' when it comes to cheerleading. Gallery MHS Cheer Squad 05.png MHS Cheer Squad 04.png MHS Cheer Squad 03.png MHS Cheer Squad 02.png Bonnie 02.png Attack of the Killer Bebes SC 001.png 180px-KPBrickandBonnie.jpg Bonnieairquote.jpg Bonnie Rockwaller by Normansanzo.jpg Bonnie Rockwaller Cheer by MurderShow72.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Kim Bonnie Bonding.jpg Queen Bonny and Bebe Kim by FitzOblong.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m07s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m14s44.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-13h04m08s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m04s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m12s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h30m40s82.png Coming.jpg Category:Rockwaller family Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Category:Characters Category:Galleries